Overprotective Love
by fangirlpanda
Summary: A short cute Percabeth fluff. Rated T -only kissing- I just don't know how dis works.


**Hi Guys! I am still completely new to this so this is my first fanfiction here. I heard that you could give reviews so please please please feel welcome to do so! Hope you enjoy my little fluffffff...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Annabeth or Percy or uncle Rick. Sadly**

 **Love from Layla!**

Annabeth looked out of the window. Percy had still not returned, she thought as she frowned. He was probably just a bit late. The clear blue sky was slowly being attacked by grey clouds. And within seconds there was rain hammering against the window. Annabeth grinned, that was Percy's punishment for coming that late. She immedeatly took that thought back. How could she say something so cruel! she thought. Annabeth sighed and walked away from the window. For the third time she tried to call him. Surprise! He didn't pick up the phone!

Just then there were footsteps rushing up the narrow stairway in the apartment Annabeth and Percy were staying in for some months. Annabeth yanked up her head immeadiatly from her phone and smiled a HUGE smile. She sprinted down the hall up to the door hoping with all of her heart that it was Percy. She laughed as she heard a key and saw Percy standing there on the doormat. "Hi wise girl! Hug?" he said grinning. Annabeth sighed. He was completely drenched. His clothes and hair were sticking to his body, showing of his muscles. "Percy.." she said quietly. "Don't give me that -that look!" She pouted. Percy snickered.  
with some reluctance from Annabeth he put his arms around her and kissed her forhead softly. "I missed you.." he said. "For, what, 4 and a half hours?" asked Annabeth disbelievingly. Percy nodded innocently. "Well I missed you too," said Annabeth smiling. He nodded. He knew that. He pushed carefully past Annabeth. "I'm gonna go get a towel.." Percy said. Then Annabeth realized what Percy had done. "Percy! I am nearly as wet as you now!" She said half laughing about Percy's behaviour. "No.. You are just a little bit wet." said Percy, starting off towards the bathroom.

An idea popped into Annabeth's mind. "Hey Percy? Why did you get wet you know rainwater is sort of also from the ocean if you go all the way through the water cycle right? So shouldn't you be able to stop it?" She said.  
Percy hesitated. Then said: "Well no. Trust me I tried, I think its because some other god gets the power over the rain. But I don't know if I am entirely sure." Annabeth nodded a bit unsatisfied. Typical seaweed brain to not even know about his own powers, she thought. But it was HER seaweed brain, and she loved him with every piece of her. Percy walked into the bathroom with Annabeth tagging along. He grabbed two towels and threw one at Annabeth. It spread out in the air so it landed like a flat pancake across her face and shoulders. Percy laughed heartedly. He pealed the white towel of her expressionless face. "Hey! that was not fear I was NOT ready to catch that. Like not at all." Annabeth said. Percy was still laughing, now getting out of hand.

He walked over to Annabeth and lifted up er chin. Her beautiful face made him blush strongly. Her perfect blonde curls fell around her face loosely. "Percy that red colour on your cheek sui-" she started to say but was cut off by Percy kissing her lips passionatly.  
They broke apart gleaming at each other. "Shh" whispered Percy. Annabeth grinned and proceeded to dry of the rain droplets. Percy took his shirt of revealing his strong arms and scarred chest from many years of battles. Now it was Annabeth's turn to be embarrassed. Her cheeks turned light red as she looked at Percys tall, strong, handsome figure. And that face! The black short hair, the green eyes and the jawline. She looked away quickly but was caught in the act. "Haha, oh I SO saw that. What were you staring at huh?" Percy said trying to cover up his giggling, and advancing closer to poor blushing Annabeth. Percy embraced her quickly reassuring her. He smiled pressing his lips against her ear. "Percy.. I am not good enough for you -you deserve someone beyond me I am just well ordinary." Annabeth said quietly. Percy immedeatly whirled around, took her in his arms and pressed her against the wall, softly but holding a tight fear in Percy's eyes was clear"What did you say?" he said fiercly.

"I don't know...Percy! You are ten times better than me okay? I-I love you so much that I can't even-" she started stammering but was again cut of by Percy. "That is the most important part. Remember Annabeth. I LOVE YOU. No one will ever be like you. You are not 'just ordinary' and no I am not better you are you are amazing I love you and I always will and and-" he started saying but this tim he was interrupted by Annabeth. She kissed him rapidly. "I am so sorry Percy. I won't do it again." she muttered silently. Percy loosened his grip."Yes good." he said with concern. "Don't ever doubt yourself. Ever. I love you." They never finished drying themselves off. but they did have an extremely nice and happy evening.

 **So! Did you like it? I will be writing more fanfiction soon! BYEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
